The Games We Play
by LawlietsLullaby
Summary: Beyond Birthday and Lawliet...the chase between the two...lots of sex scenes and love and torture...beyond birthday wants to get the attention of Lawliet...and how does he do it? the violent way...read and comment :D
1. BB

**A/N: I worked pretty hard on this. I have a warning though...it gets pretty graphic, so if you don't like reading about boyXboy love and lots of torture and blood, then don't read it please. I appreciate comments...constructive criticism is very important as well. Enjoy. this is the first chapter...and if some things don't make sense? like the background of how they know each other...you'll find out in ch 2...so dont worry. oh, and no, they aren't in jail. it's kind of a metaphor...you'll know what i'm talking about when you read it. Anyways...the beginning is BB and an original character...but don't worry...my beloved Lawliet will enter the story soon. :} and "mon cheri" means lover in french. **

**once again...enjoy :}**

**BB**

_Slice, slice, slice._

Oh how smoothly the shining metal tears the clothes apart.

I giggle…a shinigami laugh.

He tries to escape the touch, squirming around. Is he conscious yet? The shreds of clothes fall gently on the concrete, revealing his soft tender skin. I am taken back by the beautiful features of the man before me. He twitches again, goose bumps appearing on his tan flesh. His eyes flutter from underneath the lids as he lifts his head slowly. I get up from my awkward sitting position and make my way away from him, humming a tune all the while. Sitting against the wall, I watch silently, for the show is about to start. He opens his eyes weakly and blinks continuously, probably trying to figure out where he is. A small amount of light spills into the room from the small window next to him. The walls are dark, the floor damp, and the room nearly empty –containing only a desk with clean tools on top, and a small refrigerator-.

"Mmph" the man lets out, trying to lift his arms. He then realizes that his hands are chained to this pipe on the wall. Panic washes over him and he starts to move vigorously, trying to get away. Too bad, that is impossible.

His honey colored hair falls in wisps over his, drenched with sweat, face. He finally realizes that all he has on is a tank top and his boxers and starts to panic even more. He shouts for help a couple of times.

"HELP! PLEASE!" I drink in those sweet cries of desperation and decide it's my turn to reveal myself.

I take a small rock near me and toss it over to him; the rock hits the pipe and the young man jumps back and yelps.

I let a giggle escape my throat again…a shinigami laugh…

"WH-who is there…please don't hurt me! I won't tell anyone anything….just let me go! Don't kill me!" He's curling into a ball and slowly rocking himself back and forth.

How cute.

"Henry Utter."

It looks as though the young man was just hit by a car; he has stopped rocking and is frozen.

"B-Brian? Brian is that you? Where are you…are you okay?"

I slowly get up and tip toe to him -he can't see me yet- smiling the whole time.

"Yes, it's me. Oh yes, I am completely fine." I drench my sentence with joy instead of fright, something that confuses the man.

I let myself bask in the light and stare down at him, revealing my ebony hair and blood red eyes. I stand there, looking down from the corner of my eyes at the man staring back at me; half naked, frightened.

"Uh…hey what's going on here? Why am I tied up?" I decide not to answer and just watch him intently; my thumb resting on my lips. He continues "This is a joke right? Hah, I always knew you were a jokester..." A hint of amusement enters those green eyes of his and he laughs nervous laughter. I crouch down, and survey his body while biting on my thumb. Then I look into those eyes and grab his face and push it towards mine. He is caught off guard and falls forward, into me. He can't support himself because his hands are chained to the pipe. Surprisingly he doesn't put up a fight as I enter my tongue into his mouth and play with his tongue.

"Mmm, mmph" He tries to breathe as I nibble on his lips, then I pull apart and cup his jaw with my hands. He looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"Brian…WH-what the fuck are you doing?" He shies away from me, pushing his body up against the wall slightly. I smile a sadistic smile and feel myself getting hard from the helpless expression my school friend is giving me.

"Henry has done some bad things in his life."

I watch his expression switch instantly from a confused to horror-struck one.

Taking the opportunity gladly, I rush up against him and start sucking on his neck while slipping a hand underneath his tank top.

"Haaaa….please! St-stop! It's n-not funny anymore!" He moves his head away from me; I brush one of his nipples. Henry cries out; a moan? I smirk and decide it's time to have real fun.

"I know what Henry did two years ago…" I whisper seductively into his ear.

"Wha-nnng" As soon as he tried to reject, I push him against the wall and take his mouth unto mine.

"Mmm" he moans into my mouth, catching me off guard. I slip a hand through his hair while rubbing the exposed skin of his inner thigh with the other; slowly inching closer and closer. Hearing the chain rattle, I get even harder. I grab his thighs and push them upward, and then I hook them on my waist –pushing him unto the wall even harder all the while-.

"ughh" I push my erection against his warm body and it seems like he is trying to push away, but I have a tight grasp of him. I break the kiss and stare at him; those green gems filled with fear…and what's that? A hint of lust? His honey colored, messy hair is shining in the faint light. He starts to tremble as I slowly grind against him.

"Ha, uh, pl-please" He pants in my ear…I feel his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers.

I get up and walk towards the table.

"Wha- what are you planning to do to me…"

The poor boy seems like he is going to burst into tears.

Adorable.

"…Why would you do this? We are friends, Brian, friends. Friends don't hurt each other."

I grab what I was looking for and make my way back, discarding my shirt during the process. He stares at my skin -I wonder what he is thinking-? His eyes then slowly glide down to look at what is in my hand. They widen immensely at seeing the light reflect off of the object.

"Why are you holding that?" His breathing quickens and I devour the wonderful expression he is wearing right now. I feel a smile on my lips.

"DON'T COME CLOSER!" He gets up and inches as far away as he can from me, trying to somehow escape. But we both know that that won't be possible. I rush up to him and throw him to the ground, feeling the chain rattle.

"AH! Uh" His head hits the ground and he cries out in pain, then he actually starts crying.

"P-p-p-please don't! I'll to anything…please." I lift the knife and bring it to his chest.

Those green gems widen with fear.

He fights vigorously, kicking, punching, but we both know that I am the stronger one. I get up and pull him away from the pipe aggressively, so his hands are over his head. Then I straddle his chest and look at him. He stares back at me with those pleading eyes, ones filled with hopeless tears.

"Please." He whispers.

I take the knife and grab his tank top. He first looks away, then back at me confused.

_Rip, rip, rip. _

The shreds of cloth that were once his tank top fall effortlessly on the floor next to him. I stare at the godlike skin of my classmate, licking my lips.

"Wait, what?" He looks at the knife, then back at me with those wide, perplexed eyes.

I set the knife gently on the floor beside me and stare at him.

"I know what you are." I sigh out as the light shines on my red eyes.

"Ah" He moans as I adjust my hips and slowly trace my hand up and down his exposed chest.

I lean in closer and look at him. Henry looks away, embarrassed, trying so hard not to cry out as I slowly push against his skin.

"Don't stifle your voice. Make the same noises you made your sister make." I whisper in his ear, and then look at his shocked face. I feel his body stiffen from underneath me and I ignore it.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Oh, so he decides to play stupid, does he?

He tries to move, but every time he moves his body, he grinds against mine.

"Ah, uh! G-get off!" His breath quickens and he looks up at me with hate, but something else as well? I lean down again and start sucking on his neck, while I play with his nipples.

"Ah, mmm, st, stop!" He gasps out then shuts his mouth completely and I see his face flush from the corner of my eyes.

I dive lower and lower, tracing his skin with my tongue, savoring the beautiful sighs and moans from the man underneath me.

Let's make him cry out even more…I take one nipple in my mouth and suck on it, while rubbing the other with my palm. The chain rattles and his back arches.

"Uah! Mmph! Stop!' I smile and nibble on it, he stretches his legs out, pointing his toes.

Oh, how surprising? Enjoyment?

"What's this?" I move off of him and grab his manhood. He tries so hard to scoot back so he can use his arms to lift himself up but only succeeded in bending his knees –which made it easier for me-. I smile and he detects it.

"Are you enjoying this Henry?" I rub his erection from the top of his boxers. He shuts his legs and glares at me with those half lidded eyes. "N-no! You're sick."

"Ah, ah, ah…but it seems as though your body is enjoying it…" I giggle and force his legs open. He grunts with frustration of being the weaker one.

"You perverted bitch." He says between breaths as I stroke him slowly. I smile and stare at his expression. He is trying so hard not to moan; his cheeks red, his eyes half lidded, his mouth open, panting. His chest rises and falls repetitively, sometimes getting more quicker. He shivers at my touch.

"Mmph…st-ahhh!" I grab his boxers and rip them off. He kicks vigorously while I pull them down.

"BRIAN! STOP IT! THIS IS WRONG! WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS WRONG!"

I push his legs apart and hold them down with both of my hands. Then I lean in and take all of him in my mouth.

"Shi- shit…ah, ugh" He tries so hard to close his legs but can't. I lick his shaft and take more of him in my mouth.

"Ugh…..ahh! Brian! Haa…not..." I bite down a little and he yelps.

I chuckle and continue, god I love the noises I am hearing.

"Should I not make you cum, Henry?" I sit up and stare at his contorted face. I let my eyes scan his delicious body…hmm how would he look like in red? I smile when my eyes reach his erect member.

I reach down and give it a tiny squeeze.

"AH! UH" His hips buckle surprisingly and he shakes his head.

I giggle and rub his erection more and watch his face contort with pain and pleasure.

I stroke at a faster pace, feeling his body shiver from under my hand.

"Uh, ah, mm, st-ahh, plea- AH!" Henry tilts his head back, arches his back and cries out.

His juices cover my hand, and I use what was left of his tank top to wipe it off.

He is breathing really loudly, his chest rising and falling really quickly. Henry lies there with his whole body exposed, exhausted. I lean in and kiss him, then trail to his ear where I nibble and whisper "Don't play stupid Henry…I know exactly what you did two years ago. And I don't think that was a very nice thing to do Mon Cheri…don't you think?" I lift my head to see his expression. Oh, how priceless…not defeated yet I see? His eyes are wider than before….

"I, I don't know what you are talking about." He says between breaths.

"Oh, you don't? Hmm maybe I need to force it out of you then…whether you do or don't confess you will get your punishment Mr. Utter." I giggle.

I get up and pull down my pants and watch his reaction. He scrambles away from me, his eyes never leaving my boxers. I wonder why he is so interested in me.

"I knew your sister." I say as I walk towards him, the sun rays dancing on my pale skin. He looks speechless. I grab his feet and drag him across the floor –which is surprisingly hard because he is putting up a huge fight-. We are both grunting with frustration, but I eventually get a hold of him. I grab his knees and push them apart resulting in a loud grunt from him.

"I don't give a shit if you knew her. It is none of your business." He spit out.

"Oh? Where did all this anger come from? I'm just going play out your vision for you…with just minor retouches…you should be happy" I giggle and shove my fingers in his mouth. "Just some minor retouches…so you can know how it felt for your sister, darling"

"Mmph!" I dig my fingers down his throat; he bites down as hard as he can, resulting in a grumble from me.

"Ouch! That hurt, why are you so angry? The only changes are that I'm in your position and you in your sisters'. What's the big deal? It's the same situation." I say in a monotone. He glares at me and I expect him to start crying but…

"The bitch deserved it. Wearing short skirts and low shirts all the time…she was the one who tortured me all the time. She was asking for it." He smiled a sadistic smile…I smile back, concealing my surprise.

"No guilt? No conscience….you're also a psychopath aren't you. She was your sister none the less, sisters should be comfortable to wear whatever they want in front of their siblings without worrying if they would get raped or not. You're the real crazy one here…I like crazy…but, your sister was a really good friend of mine…and now I'm going to enjoy what I'm going to do to you."

His smile melted…

"Wait, what are you d-AH!" I push his feet over my shoulders and shove three fingers in.

"SHIT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"

"How does it feel?" I purr at his neck.

He clenches his teeth and shuts his eyes in pain.

"F-fuck…st-stop"

His hands are balled into fists as he tries to move them towards me. I laugh out loud.

I start pumping him with my fingers…loving the sight of him in pain.

"B-Brian…st-ah! Uh, mmm, hah!"

The noises weren't ones of pleasure I detect. He trembles and what's this? Are those tears? Finally I get some emotion out of this man.

"I'm going to fuck you until you confess" I whisper in his ear, then I move down to sucking/biting on his collar bone, then down further –still pumping him all the while-.

"I'll….never confess." He says between gasps.

"Well then, I won't hold back" I grab his hair and pull his towards my face.

"You sadistic bast-mmph"

I enter his mouth with my tongue and aggressively kiss, leaving him no time to breathe.

"Mmm! Uhh!" He finally succeeds in tilting his head away, gasping for air. I bite his neck and listen to his cries of pain.

"You….are no different than me!" He gasps as I pull my fingers out.

"Oh? Is that a confession? Why yes…I am no different than you. But I actually have reasons why I do the things that I do."

He takes deep breaths and glares at me with tears in his eyes.

"Cut the bullshit. You and I both know that you have ulterior motives here." Oh, this is very interesting…I sit up and look at him.

"Ulterior motives? And what do you think these 'ulterior motives' are Mr. Utter?"

"You are a psychopath who looks for excuses to torture those around him. So, in my eyes, you are a coward." He says while breathing heavily, trying to calm down.

"Oh…so you are saying that the reason why I'm a 'coward' is because I don't go around killing innocent people because I feel like it? Instead, I kill people because they deserve it? Is that what you are trying to educate me about? Hmm…you are worse than I am…I like it…" I smile and pull down my boxers, revealing my erect member.

His eyes widen.

"Get ready Mr. Utter…"

"NO. WAIT. STOP" He scoots back as much as he can.

I walk slowly, just to make him even more stressed.

"Brian! Seriously, think about what you are doing! You can go to jail for this!"

"HAHAHA!" I grab his feet and pull him. Wow, he is pretty strong huh. I grunt with frustration once again.

"I'm already in jail." I purr, and then I push in.

"AHH! N-"He yells then gasps when I push in even more.

I chuckle with seeing how his body is reacting. He trembles and his whole face is red. His eyes shut, his teeth clenched; I love this sight.

I hear the chain rattle; he is trying so hard to move his hands.

"Mmm, you're so sexy Henry…" I whisper in his ear as I start moving.

"AH, UH, G-GOD, IT, IT HURTS!" He screams out, his eyes wide open.

I feel him panting on my neck as I kiss his skin. I sigh with pleasure and take one nipple in my mouth. Should I make it pleasurable for him? Hmm...

"P-PLEASE BRIAN…"

I giggle…he is begging.

"Yes Henry?" I say in a conversational tone. All I can hear are his cries and the wet noises coming from below. His eyes are half lidded now and it seems like he can't hold back anymore because he is crying out really loudly.

"I! I! Ah! Sh-Shit!" I pump faster and harder, watching his body's' reactions.

"You what? Sorry I can't understand what you are saying." I smile and watch his eyes open with hate.

"I d-don't regret it!" He spits out and smiles a weak smile. I stop and look at him, letting my shock show.

"Oh really now?" I push in really hard.

"FUCK!"

Blood seeps out and he cries out.

"Well then, now that you don't regret it, I won't regret this." I start pumping even faster and harder, losing myself in the process. Henry yelps, probably half conscious.

"Mmm...Henry I'm gunna…"

I groan loudly as I pull out exhausted. He whimpers, from the pain probably.

"Sadist" He whispers. I can hear the tremble in his voice.

"You have no idea…" I smile, then I lick his lips and drag him into a passionate and heated kiss.

"Mmph…mm" Oh god, that was a moan wasn't it…

"Did you enjoy that Mr. Utter?"

"Bitch…" he grunts,

"Can you move darling?" I giggle and watch him try to move but whimper from the pain.

"How did it feel Henry? Did it feel like someone was tearing you apart from the inside? Did you feel helpless? Hopeless? Wait, let me correct myself….DO you feel hopeless?"

I laugh out loud and watch him stare at me in complete disbelief of the situation.

"Oh? You just thought that I was going to rape you? That's it? Well, your sister wasn't that lucky was she?" I walk over to the fridge, whistling.

"Wait Brian…you gave me a taste of my own medicine. You did enough…killing me now won't do anything for you. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? KILLING ME WON'T GIVE YOU ANYTHING! WHAT ARE YOU TO GAIN FROM THIS! WE ARE FRIENDS BRIAN! FRIENDS!"

I can hear the desperation in that voice. What a wonderful man he is…ha-ha…this is going to be fun.

"Friends, Friends, FRIENDS, FRIENDS, BRIAN, BRIAN, BRIAN! Is that all you can say Henry? You're pathetic." I tilt my head back and let out a loud laugh –shinigami laugh-. "Its time you know who I really am Henry…"

I shut the fridge door and walk over to him.

I set the strawberry jam next to us, sit down in my awkward position, and stare at him with my wide red eyes.

"What do you m-mean?" He is shaking like a terrified cat.

Fear is my best friend.

I open the jar and scoop out some jam with my hand. Then I stuff my face with it…

"Mmmm" I moan as the delicious combination of sugar and strawberry sends me into euphoria. I see him lick his lips…he probably just realized how hungry he is. I stop what I' m doing and look at him –still licking the jam off my lips-. Then I look at the jar and back at him, an idea forming in my head.

"Hmm…I wonder…" With the jam still in my mouth, I dive in to kiss him.

He sighs into my mouth and I can tell he is really hungry because of the way he is letting me probe around his mouth with my tongue. Then I break the kiss to look at him. His cheeks are redder than usual and he licks his lips embarrassed. What's this? What is he thinking? I take another scoop and dump it on his chest. I use my hands to spread the sticky jam around, and then when I'm done I dive down and start licking it off.

"Hmm, ti-tickles…stop you pervert…get away…from m-me." He mumbles as I once again suck on his nipple.

"Delicious…" I say as I dive down and suck on the skin of his thighs.

"Uh…" He starts to pant loudly.

"Does it feel good Henry?" I bite down on his skin and blood gushes out.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK?"

I lick the wound and smile up at him…

"Strawberry tastes good with Henry's blood…" I giggle and pinch one of his lower cheeks.

"What are you thinking? Don't!" I dive down and let our bodies touch and kiss him with the taste of bloody strawberry jam in my mouth. I feel his body stiffen as I do so.

Slowly I lift the knife beside him without him noticing.

Painless or painful?

He screams as I insert the blade in and slowly glide vertically down his chest. My ears ring with his cries of pain. That sight of him during the process will forever stay in my mind. The fascination of what a tiny instrument can do to a person will forever haunt me…but I love it. He gets weaker and weaker as I start another line horizontal to the other one. Hmm he does look good in red…the blood rushes out and I lick his wounds.

How interesting…he looks more peaceful than before. His eyes shut and his face inanimate. I check his pulse…oh he is still alive. I swoop down and poke his cheek with my thumb.

"Hey still awake? We haven't gotten to the best part yet…"

He groans and opens his eyes slowly and looks at me. What is that? I lean back, unable to break the stare from those green gems. What expression is this?

"Mm-miserable." Defeat? One tear escapes his eye…I lean in and stare with fascination.

"What?" I don't feel any sympathy but I am interested in his reaction…

"My life is m-miserable…" He coughs out blood.

"…You made me realize…I don't deserve to live…I've been living in guilt ever since I did that…"

"So you aren't a psychopath after all…you have my respect." He looks up at me and smiles…

"Thank you. Thank you…thank yo-"He coughs out more.

I swoop down and kiss his cheek and then his forehead.

"Why are you thanking me? I murdered you."

Soft laughter came from below. "Don't you….see? I wanted to die. You put me out of my misery. I will forever be in debt to you. Michelle, are you there?"

He looks out the window, looking for the eerie ghost of the sister he murdered. I sit there in shock. Then I smile and look down at him. Getting up, I grab a blanket and wrap him up in it. He learned his lesson. I rock him in my arms and stroke his hair.

"I want to tell you my real name." I have never told anyone my real name…I think he deserves to know.

"Beyond Birthday."

"Beyond Birthday…Thank you…" I stare into his eyes, seeing how the beautiful color slowly fades.

"Michelle? I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I sor-" I see the light escape his eyes. I look emotionless at him, and then I swoop down and kiss his forehead and lips.

Cleaning the scene is the worst part. But it's also like a puzzle, figuring out what you want _him_ to see and what you don't. Let's make it fun for _him_ shall we?

I wrap him up in his blanket after I wash all the prints off and leave him sitting against the wall.

I leave the room laughing hysterically.

"And so the games begin Lawliet…"

A/N : tell me what u think! 333


	2. L

**A/N: okay, second chapter of the story…..this is Lawliet's point of view now…just saying if you don't notice it haha. Umm this story is a pretty dark one so expect adult themes such as sexual content, violence, and strong language. I hope you like it3 Also, i don't own death note, if i did, wouldve added some sexy yaoi scenes. :{ Anyways, for those of you who haven't read "death note: the los angeles BB murder cases" YOU SHOULD READ IT and this might be a litle confusing...google it :D**

**Enjoy**

**L**

I only let the moonlight enter the hotel room. It sneaks in from the huge window near my desk, caressing me in an eerie embrace. I pick up my tea and cradle it in my hands, feeling its warmth as I take a look around the room. It has a bluish feel to it, a very peaceful complexity to it as well. Even though it is a simple suite, I feel a sort of depth. I scan my eyes and take in my surroundings; a mahogany desk with my laptop sitting on top. Matching the desk, a mahogany chair with comfy cushions. A couple dull paintings are hanging on the crème colored walls. In the middle of the room lies a small coffee table that is surrounded by couches and a nice fireplace to the side. The bed, right next to the row of long windows, is mahogany as well with crème colored sheets. Too bad I'm not much of a sleeper…otherwise it would be a very comfy bed. Off to the side, a door to the bathroom which is beautiful but modest. A bath/shower, a toilet…etc. all the necessities. I look anxiously at my laptop, biting my thumb all the while. They had to have a really good reason to call me at 1 in the morning to ask me to fly to Los Angeles. And now I'm here, unable to sleep and no one is answering my calls. Just on that thought I feel a vibration coming from my jeans. I set my tea on my desk and pull out my phone to answer it.

"Yes?"

"L? Are you in Los Angeles?"

"Yes."

"Did you check into your hotel?"

"Mhmm"

"Okay, we would like you to come to the headquarters at about 11 am tomorrow…would that be a problem?"

I clear my throat…"not at all, may I ask what this is all about?"

A long pause.

"I'd rather not explain on the phone…"

"I see."

"Ok, umm, goodbye."

I put my phone beside my laptop and turn the laptop on.

Los Angeles….Los Angeles….what is in Los Angeles….there is crime everywhere, but why would they drag me here all the way from Japan? Who could be that important?

I blink a couple of times to get used to the bright light of the computer screen. I go on google and type in "current murders in Los Angeles"

Many people die annually in Los Angeles…many serial killers…many victims…I scroll down lazily, looking through pictures of deranged serial killers, reading their stories, until I see something.

_The Orphanage._ _My Orphanage._

Memories quickly present themselves in the deep crevices of my mind. It's been quite a while since I've let myself remember…

Flashback

"Lawliet? What are you doing up so late?"

I looked up from the book I was reading to see…

Black hair, piercing gaze. If it wasn't for those blood red eyes, we would've looked like twins.

"Oh, is that you Beyond? I can't see you in the dark, I'm reading a new Sherlock Holmes book I borrowed."

"Oh, that's lovely…can I sit by you?"

I move my flashlight from my book and point it at him.

Sincerity, curiosity, hope?

"Sure"

I shift in my bed and make space for him. He snuggles up to me and looks at me, smiling.

I look nervously at the flashlight, avoiding that consuming gaze. Picking up the flashlight, I point it back at the book and try to concentrate.

His scent.

If lust had a scent, he would have it.

He shifts so he can lay his head on my shoulder as we both read the book.

I can't concentrate…I feel his warmth.

My hand starts to shake, making the light flicker.

I feel his head move…closer…closer.

I keep my eyes glued to the page.

Until.

I feel a warm tongue on my neck. He glazes his tongue across my goose bumped flesh and I shutter.

"Mmm" He lightly pecks my skin and then…

"Ah" I gasp…

I feel his teeth piece my skin and then lick the blood away.

He chuckles and pulls my face away from the book to look at his face.

Under the dim light he looks like a wolf about to pounce his prey.

Those eyes.

They flicker with desire, making me shutter for the billionth time.

I feel my eyes widen as he gets closer and closer.

"Wait, Be-"

I feel him plunge deep into my mouth, wrestling, searching.

"Mmm" I moan into his mouth, god he is a good kisser.

I feel myself floating.

He groans and it sends vibrations into my mouth. I feel him tickle the top of my mouth and I try to escape for air.

He releases me and I gasp, my chest rises and falls.

I move away from him, towards the headboard of the bed, but I'm caught by his hypnotic gaze.

I feel the headboard against my back and I see him slowly crawl towards me.

Under his dark black hair, I see those bright red eyes, staring deep into my soul.

My throat is too dry for me to say anything.

I'm frozen with fear.

No. This isn't fear is it…?

He pushes me against the headboard and chuckles when I gasp.

"What…are y-you doing?" I pant out right before he grabs both of my wrists and pushes them against the wall.

He licks my neck and purrs "I'm acting out my fantasy".

If he wasn't serious, I would've laughed at the cheesiness of his reply, but I shuttered once more at the huskiness of his voice.

"Lawliet…"

I feel my legs separate and a knee brush up against my budding erection.

He nibbles my ear and breathes on it before saying.

"I've wanted you from the minute I saw you."

Maybe it's our teenage hormones that make us go insane…

I can't help but get turned on by him.

However, I don't want this…not now…I'm scared.

"B-beyond? St-"

Again, he doesn't listen to me and plunges my mouth.

My mind feels mushy, my thoughts collide, my eyes slowly close.

"Mmm, mmm, mmph"

He starts to move his knee in slow circles, teasing me.

I can't help but be swept away by his touch.

He keeps on kissing me when I notice he had removed my pants.

"WAIT! Seriously stop."

I push him away and look at him.

He frowns, but then smiles.

What is going on here…?

He grabs my legs and pulls me down on the bed, I struggle fiercely.

"AH-Mmph" A hand clamps down on my mouth.

"If you scream, everyone will know the embarrassing truth that you were overpowered by another boy, are you willing to deal with that?" He growls into my ear.

I hear the book and flashlight fall from the bed.

He pulls my legs apart and I feel his erection through his boxers.

"Ah…"

He settles himself between my legs and grinds himself in my warmth.

Oh god…

I reach down and grab his shirt and help him pull it off, surprised at my own actions.

He chuckles against my ear.

"Oh god Lawliet…"

He reaches down, pulls my boxers down, and then comes back up to suck on my nipples.

"Ah- mm" I cover my mouth, trying not to be loud, finding it really hard.

Suddenly, I feel a warm sensation engulf my erection.

"Ha!"

In the dim light, I see his head bob up and down slowly.

The feeling, I'm losing control, I grab the sheets underneath.

Too much heat, I'm going to explode.

"No, n-ah!" I whimper as I feel I'm at my breaking point.

He hums, sending vibrations up my spine.

F*ck.

"Hmm, ah wai-"

Grabbing the sheets even tighter, I pull my head back, shut my eyes and gasp.

He smiles and swallows all of it, then pulls me into another mind numbing kiss.

I part my lips and sigh as he plunges, creating new sensations.

He grabs my hips and grinds against me once more.

"Oh god…" I gasp.

"Feels good?" He whispers seductively before rubbing my thighs with his hands.

"Mmm" I moan, surprised with my reactions.

"Lawliet, only you can make me so hard…"

I blush in the dark, oh god, I feel myself wanting him.

As if reading my thoughts he nibbles my ear and whispers

"Do you want me Lawli?"

I hesitate at first.

Should I really do this?

One look from those eyes ridden with desire made my decision.

"Y-yes.." I weakly reply; my mind hazy with lust.

Before I know it, he has gotten rid of his boxers.

He grabs my chin and licks my parted lips before diving in.

"Mmm!"

I feel his manhood poking at my entrance.

Hot.

He releases me from the kiss and whispers.

"Are you ready?"

"No-mm!"

Before giving me time to answer, he plunges deep, filling me up with heat.

My insides are on fire, I feel as though he is ripping me apart.

I hiss because of the pain.

"It h-hurts" I clench my teeth shut my eyes from the pain.

"I'm sorry Lawli…I'll let you adjust."

Gentleness? Since when does Beyond Birthday have gentleness?

I take slow breaths and look into those eyes.

Time stops when our eyes meet.

He slowly moves his head closer and stop right before kissing me.

I feel his breath on my lips, his gaze into my eyes.

I grab his head and pull him into this fierce game.

Our tongues dance and dance of unsure dominance.

"Mmm"

He starts to move slowly…

"Let me find your spot…." He whispers huskily.

After a few unsure thrusts…

Shivers.

Tingles.

Fireworks light up my vision (cliché but I didn't know how else to envision it…o.o)

I throw my head back and he covers my mouth right when I moan.

He releases me and I gasp, staring into his eyes.

"Found it…" he purrs and thrusts harder.

I'm finding it harder and harder to keep myself from screaming.

"Mmm, ah, ha, ahh"

I wrap my arms around his neck and meet his thrusts.

Suddenly, we hear something.

Someone woke up…I start to panic.

"Beyond…" I whisper.

He grabs the blanket and covers it over us, hearing distant footsteps, coming closer, closer.

They stop right in front of the door.

My eyes widen and I push Beyond down under the covers so only I show.

"Lawliet?"

Ms. Pitcher opens the door and stares into the dark. Her sharp rimmed glasses shining in the light from the hallway.

I cough a fake one and croak "Y-yes madam?"

"Are you okay my dear?"

Suddenly I hear a tiny chuckle and a warm hand stroking my inner thigh.

No, no, no, no, don't you dare do that…!

"Ah! Ahem."

He pushes a finger in!

"Lawliet? Are you sure you're okay? Are you sick?"

I winced at the pleasure and pain, and gasped out a "y-yea, I…..think."

Another chuckle.

I'm going to kill him.

"Oh okay honey, yell if you need something."

The door closes and immediately the wolf with red happy eyes pops up.

I kick him angrily.

"You dumbass! Do you know how much trouble we would get in if we were to get caught? How much of a moron can yo-mm"

He washes away my anger with the silent persuasion of a hungry lover as he plunges deeper and deeper in my mouth.

He breaks it, leaving me breathless once more.

"How are you so good at tha-ah"

He thrusts again…

I don't want this night to end.

End of Flashback

I sit, frozen in my empty hotel room with a cold cup of tea and a flushed face.

Where did you go…?

A/N: heyy did you like it? constructed criticism is appreciated. sorry for the really late update...junior year in high school is really time consuming. Anyways...review= me happy= more chapters hehe

thanks


	3. Escape

**A/N: third chapter :D I hope you are liking it so far…I'm thinking of making this longer…hopefully it's getting serious to u as it is for me. The flashbacks may not make that much sense to you, but it's supposed to be that way because I'm only serving bits and bits of the puzzle. Enjoy **

**BB**

"_Mmm"_

_I woke up in the burning sunlight shining over me from the window. _

_Warmth, is it not your warmth?_

_I open my eyes lazily and reach next to me, ready to feel your porcelain skin under my fingertips, but all I felt was the soft pillow where your head should've been. _

"_Lawli…?"_

_I whispered throughout the room, ready to see you pop out of somewhere with a book, with your lively smile._

_No answer._

_My eyes snap wide open with fear, and I sit up on the bed. _

_Looking around the room I see a mess, he never leaves a mess. _

_Something is off. _

_I slip on my boxers and tip toe around the room._

_Then my foot touches something, I look down to see "Sherlock Holmes: The Published Apocrypha"_

_On it, a note. _

_I crouch down and pick it up. _

"_We will be what they want us to be, farewell Beyond."_

_No, what? FAREWELL?_

_This can't be happening!_

_Where did he go? Who is he with?_

_Why?  
Thoughts collide with one another; I feel my knees go weak._

_My beloved, the reason why I breathe._

_The door creaks open behind me and I slowly turn._

_I wipe my watery eyes to see Ms. Pitcher wearing a devious smile on her cracked, wretched lips._

"_Lawliet left."_

I jump up, drenched in sweat; my heart beating dangerously fast.

How do you get rid of unwanted memories?

You haunt me every night in my sleep.

Leaving questions unanswered.

I stumble out of bed and shuffle to the kitchen.

The tile feels cool underneath my feet as I pick out a jar of strawberry jam from the fridge.

I feel a ray of sunshine make its way into the room through the small window on top of the sink.

Sitting on top of my counter I suck the jam off my fingers while reminiscing the time I devoured _his_ body.

I groan and lift up one leg.

Pulling down my boxers, I stroke my budding erection.

"Ha"

I lay back against the cold counter and stroke faster remembering the faces _he _made that night, the way he squirmed away but wanted more.

His dark, absorbing eyes. Oh how they pierced into my soul.

"Lawli…my Lawli"

Not one day can I go without thinking about you.

Flashback

"_What do you mean he left! What did you do to him!" _

_She only smiled as the big men behind her walked in. _

"_What do you want? Where is Whammy! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Lawliet!"_

End Flashback

"Where are you" I whimper his name as my head rolls back from the pleasure of coming with his love burned in my head.

I get off the counter, clean the mess and walk to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I wonder how he looks now…

Like me but with those dark eyes? Does he have a special someone…?

I feel anger rising again…I wonder if he is in LA yet…

I chuckle as I enter the shower and turn on the hot water.

I feel him being close…this time he won't escape from me.

Flashback

"_Beyond, NO BEYOND! No, no, no, no, no"_

_Crack._

"_You're too noisy"_

_I look up from the bloody mess underneath me, his face contorted, eyes wide, most skin removed. _

_I chuckle, a shinigami laugh._

"_What about you? Are you going to help me out? Hmm? Or am I going to have to tear your skin off and drench your body in lemon juice as well?"_

_She shies away, the sharp-rimmed glasses reflecting the sunlight. _

_I lick my bloody hands; no ones blood is as sweet as his._

_I get up and roll my shoulders and turn my attention to her. _

_She scrambles back against the wall and I smile at the fear in those eyes. _

_I pull a knife out from the heart of a fresh corpse and make my way slowly for the wounded monster._

"_I'll give you one more chance my dear."_

_I wipe the bloody knife on my black tank top and press it against her throat._

"_What did you do with him and where did he go."_

_I feel her shiver from the pressure._

_She remains silent. _

_I put more force on the knife._

"_TELL ME or you will be as lifeless as the piece of road kill next to the door."_

"_Farewell Beyond." _

_I stood there, shocked, the familiarity of those words._

"_YOU WROTE THE LETTER DIDN'T YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LAWLIET!"_

_I hear soft laughter from those cracked, disgusting lips. She shifts her inhumane eyes towards mine and smirks._

"_What is done is done." _

"_You piece of filth, and you thought I was going to just accept that? You think I'm going to just slaughter you? No, I'm going to do something even worse. I'm going to paralyze you so you can sit in an uncomfortable bed for the rest of your horrendous life, thinking and thinking about what you have done. I'm going to make it so that you will be trapped in that little sick mind of yours until the very last minute of your miserable life. You are Not going to go that easily."_

End Flashback

The hot water pierces my sleepy skin as I smile from the thought of the agony she must be in now.

I wonder if they found my beloved Henry yet...

After washing up, I step out of the bathroom to turn on the TV.

"In other news, a college boy was found in an abandoned warehouse about 10 miles from downtown LA this morning. Detectives and police officers are working together to find the murderer. It is rumored that this is the work of a mass serial killer, however, we don't have enough information to…"

I giggle and bite my thumb as I stare at the worried faces of the fools.

Only my beloved Lawliet knows…only he does.

"Whoever this may be, he is very skilled at…."

Aww you're too kind! Stop flattering me.

I chuckle and get up only to be stopped by an amazing thought.

"Susanne Stone…I wonder if she looks good in red..."

I slip on my green contacts and leave the room with a great smile on my face.

**A/N: reviews equal love ! hehe**


	4. Lawliets' Dates

**Dates (L)**

California is such a strange place…

I stare up at the buildings and the people I pass as I make my way to the Los Angeles Police Station.

The warmth of the sun dances on my skin and I squint at the building that looks like the one I saw online.

Oh so this is the station.

Before I'm about to grab the handle of the door, a hand seizes my shoulder.

Instincts take over and I end up pinning this man to the ground, threatening his safety.

"Impressive" a voice behind me.

I turn my head to see this short, chunky man in an ill-fitting suit smiling at me.

"Welcome, I'm sorry if Agent Hopkins startled you. He's new."

I turn back and stare at the groaning man underneath me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a police officer."

I get off of him; he grimaces and gets up as well.

"Come on inside."

I follow the short man to the very back of the station.

We exit the station from the next exit, to get into a black car. (I'll explain later if you don't understand teehee)

Smart.

The safest place to be is certainly not the police station.

The car drives us to a hotel where the short man has a room set up already.

The room is no bigger than the one I'm staying at.

Peach colored walls complemented by a floral print bed. Beside the bed, a long window overlooking the skyline of Los Angeles. Many couches surround one coffee table. On these couches is equipment, probably belonging to the handful of men conversing while sipping coffee in the small kitchen to my left.

Black suits, black sunglasses, they all look like spies out of a cheap Hollywood movie.

I stop myself from laughing, only to smile.

When the door shuts behind me, all the men stop and look in my direction.

As soon as they spot me, they rush to the couches and sit down, waiting for instruction.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we can begin the presentation."

I silently slip into a chair and pull up my feet underneath me, wondering what the presentation is.

This man with jet black hair and hazel eyes turns.

"I'm sure you have heard about the killings lately by a potential serial killer in our region."

I slightly nod while biting on my thumb.

"Well, two days ago, he or she killed again. A young brunette college boy."

He pauses and hesitates to find the correct words to say.

Another man speaks up, a blonde.

"We would like you to take a look at these photos."

He hands me this manila envelope.

"These are all the people we think he has murdered. Because each one of them has the same numbers inscribed deep within the flesh of their torsos.

"Okay" I say nonchalantly without opening the envelope.

"We really need your help; we have tried just about everything to get this person and –"

The blonde gets cut off by the chunky man.

"-We aren't dealing with a person who has a normal IQ here. We speculate that he or she was one of the individuals who lived in the same orphanage you grew up in. We aren't entirely sure."

Whammy's Orphanage.

"May I please see all your credentials?"

I pull out my phone and stare at them gravely.

The men look confused at one another; some glare at me for not trusting them.

"Ahem, sure."

Just as the short man pulls out his badge, all of them do so.

I take a picture of all of their badges and slip my phone back into my loose jeans.

"May I ask why you did that sir?" The man, whose name is Brian Hopkins and was the one I tackled earlier, narrowed his eyes in my direction.

"You can never be too cautious of your surroundings."

They look at each other and then back at me.

Suffocating silence settles between us.

"Is it okay if I take this home with me so I can look at the contents?" I pull up the envelope between my thumb and ring finger.

"Oh! Yes! sure." The chunky man, known as Billy Mathews exclaims enthusiastically.

I smile and look once more around the room.

"Before you go over all your findings, can we order room service?"


	5. Susanne Stone

**BB**

**A/N: Beyond Birthday and L are in their 20's in this story…so beyond birthday sometimes poses as an innocent college student. When people think of college students, they think of youth, inexperience, weakness, so they register the fact that this college student can't be a serial killer and even the least bit harmful. And when I say "people", I mean people older…like for example: "Susanne Stone", a successful news reporter who thinks she has everyone under her thumb of organization. Etc…. **

Clack, clack, clack, clack.

Footsteps echo in the parking lot.

The distant chatter gets closer and closer until,

Red hair, warm honey eyes, flash before me.

"No, Jerry. No, how about you listen to me for once. I was the first person to express interest in that house, now haven't you ever heard of the saying "first come, first serve?"

Her volume increases.

A lovers spat? I continue to listen to my prey as she makes her way to her BMW.

The show is about to start.

"No! I want that house! I don't give a fuck who the hell she is! Even if she was mother fucking Teresa, I was first!"

Continuing the argument on the phone, she fumbles with her keys and gets into her car.

She then tucks her phone under her ear and puts the key in.

Fshhhhh

Fshhhhh

She hisses under her breath.

"Sonofa- Jerry, I'll call you back."

I see those warm eyes, chill with anger as she tries and tries to turn on her car successfully.

I guess it's my turn to make an appearance.

Grabbing my school bag and a stack of heavy books, I walk to my car.

The key to this situation is always making it seem like they are the ones in control the whole time.

I shift my eyes to her and we lock eye contact.

Smiling sympathetically at her situation, I open my trunk and start to shove all my belongings in.

I feel her fierce gaze on me.

Fshhhhh

Fshhhhh

Oh so she decides to try a couple more times, we both know that won't work out for her…

Too bad she isn't too bright to check under the hood of her car to realize that I have pulled out the battery wire and folded a piece of paper around the lead, then reattached it; making the car impossible to run…

I continue shoving things in with a smile on my face, oh how fun it is to play with people.

This is all for _you, mon cheri._

I hear a car door slam accompanied with a grunt.

Looking at her once more, I notice her walking aimlessly; most likely thinking of what to do.

Vrrrrrrrr, she grabs her phone violently.

"WHAT! Ok wait! I'm having some issues here! OK, OK, I WILL GET THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

She turns off her phone and looks around angrily.

I shut my trunk and start to walk back to the front of my car.

The bait is out there.

Wait for three seconds.

One, two more steps to the door.

Two, almost there.

Three-

"Hey kid!"

Bingo…

I wipe the smile off my face and turn around.

"Me?"

Raised eyebrows? Check.

Widened eyes? Check.

Clack, clack, clack, clack.

"Well who else would I be talking to? Of course you."

I keep my hand on my door and shift my eyes around the parking lot.

"Anyways, can you please do me a huge favor and take me somewhere? My car just broke down and I really need to get somewhere quick."

I bite my lips and run my hand through my hair, pretending to contemplate.

"Hmmm"

"Please, it's really important."

I stare into those honey eyes and then sigh.

"Okay, sure, get in."

She smiles and gets into the passenger seat, setting her beige purse next to her feet.

I get into my seat and pull off my gray jacket before putting on my seat belt.

"Where to?" I say softly as I put my arm on her seat and look back to back up the car.

"Oh, I have to meet someone in South Pasadena. Is it fine if you just go to South Pasadena, and I'll tell you what to do from there?"

She mumbles as she texts someone using her blackberry.

Keeping my eyes on the road, I plan.

"Sure."

The heavy perfume she has on makes me want to gag.

My prey sighs and puts her phone in her purse, and then I feel her eyes on me.

"So what's your name kid?"

I stop at a red light and smile at her.

"Brian, how about you?"

"Susanne."

I cock an eyebrow and turn my attention to the road.

"Cool, what do you do?"

"I'm a news reporter." I can feel her arrogance stab me in the heart.

"Oh, no wonder! You did look familiar."

Oh great, did I just fuel her fire of arrogance?

"Haha, well, I am pretty famous around here…"

Don't flatter yourself…

I join her laughter.

"You're a college student?"

I roll my shoulders and smile at her.

"Yep, majoring in Criminology."

"Haha, so didn't you learn that you aren't supposed to give rides to strangers?"

I pretend to laugh nervously and see her smile brightly.

Didn't _you_ learn that you aren't supposed to ask strangers for rides…?

"It's okay…I won't hurt you." She smiles and touches my arm.

I'm pretty sure you won't…

We fall into a deep conversation about the current events on the news and she doesn't notice that I take the wrong ramp on the freeway.

"…The police don't give us anything to give to the public"

"But don't you think, it's safer that way? If the public were to know everything, that means the killers will know everything as well. The police would be indirectly helping them."

"You're a smart kid for your age. Oh, by the way, where are we?"

She laughs at her own words.

Oh so now you ask?

"I decided to take a faster way."

"Oh? Trying to get rid of me quick huh?"

We pull into an empty highway and I accelerate a little.

"Precisely."

I keep my eyes on the road.

"What?"

I see her turn to me; her eyes reflect a small amount of fear.

Slamming the brakes quickly, I watch as her head hits the dashboard.

Her limp body slides back into her seat and I put on her seat belt for her.

She won't be waking for a while.

"Next time, put on your seat belt before you try to educate me about safety."


	6. Investigation

**A/N: Lawliet again. Might have some problems; let me know if you find something that isn't right. Constructed criticism is welcome…blah blah blah. **

"…and that is pretty much all the information we have gathered so far" Agent Mathews mumbles with some restraint.

"I see." I look up from my pastry filled plate and stare at the men around me.

"So…are you-"Mathews gets cut by Hopkins.

"Will you take the case?"

I set my fork down and look at the anxious faces of those around me once more before saying…

"Of course, but I have one request."

Instantaneously, the group of men all sigh a sigh of relief

"…only will you get involved when I want you to get involved please."

I watch some men narrow their eyes, while others look nervously at each other.

"Yes, sure, let us know." Mathews smiles brightly and, after a few huffs and puffs, gets off the couch to give me a handshake.

"Thank you very much for your help."

They all mumble and grumble to themselves as I leave the room.

Walking back to my hotel, I think about the possible characteristics of this serial killer.

How does he/she kill?

When?

Are there any patterns?

I'm itching to dig into the manila envelope by the time I rush into my room.

The sun shines through the large windows of the peaceful room.

The room seems a lot happier than when I saw it last.

I toss the manila envelope onto the bed and sit down in front of it.

With the readiness of a kid opening a Christmas present yet the caution of a bomb specialist, I open the envelope.

One by one, I slip each picture out carefully.

I sort them all out so I can see all of them clearly on the bed.

There are six victims.

Cathy Ellen, Louis Garcia, Ryan Swan, Jude Clark, Zack Williams, and George Bennett.

Majority so far are male.

I separate the pictures in six piles, one pile for each person.

Looking to the far right of the piles, I see lifeless black eyes and messy orange hair.

Cathy Ellen.

In the final moments of her life, she was tortured in an abandoned apartment basement just outside of Los Angeles.

Leaned up against the wall next to a window, Cathy rests her arms on her bare thighs neatly. They were obviously placed there by the killer.

According to the coroners' report, the skin underneath her undergarments was not affected or stained by blood.

So, throughout the crime, the killer did not remove those undergarments.

This could mean two things:

He/she wasn't attracted to her.

He/she had some sympathy.

By looking at her injuries…the latter sounds less logical than the first.

If that is the case, then the killer is either a woman, a homosexual man, or had ulterior motives.

I'll leave that question hanging for later, till I check the other murders.

Her skin was tainted from head to toe with clean cuts and scrapes.

The killer had used very precise tools and was very experienced.

A surgeon?

Her nails were bent; she had struggled while he or she dragged her.

So, the killer must have been a lot stronger than her to be able to overpower a grown woman.

The killer must be a man.

Cathy Ellen ultimately died from massive blood loss and forced trauma on her skull.

I put aside one picture and my eye catches the one lying underneath.

On her pale stomach lied numbers.

He had engraved these numbers in…

051603

What must these numbers mean…?

There must be a reason why he put them…

Setting Cathy Ellen aside, I pick up Louis Garcia.

Black hair and clear blue eyes.

Unlike Cathy, Louis was found without any clothes on.

But, similarly, he was in the same position; arms resting on thighs, body against wall.

Garcias' body was also found in an empty warehouse 30 miles away from the empty apartment.

Almost every single thing was similar to Cathys' case…even the numbers on his body were the same.

But why was he naked and she wasn't…?

The next four men were exactly the same as Garcia; even all of them had black hair.

So many questions…

After swiping through all the pictures, I finally see it.

A jar.

Strawberry Jam.

_Flashback_

"_Beyond?" I had snuck into the library during lunch because I wasn't hungry and thought I was the only one in there at the time._

_Beyond had pushed me against the library bookshelf while I was reaching for a book._

_I feel his hands reach around my waist and up my shirt slowly, teasing. _

_Then all of a sudden he turns me around and, before I could protest, dives into my mouth._

_I raise my hands and put them in between our warm bodies so I can push him away._

_After a long struggle, I push him away and he bumps into the shelf across from me._

_He grunts with frustration and sits across from me, rubbing his neck. _

_Gasping for air, I slump down and end up sitting across from him._

_I take in the delicious sight of my Beyond._

_Messy black hair falling in wisps in front of that handsome face._

_Those erotic eyes. _

_Deep pools of burgundy, alert but lust-ridden. _

_His warm skin, how smooth. There will never be a day when I wouldn't want to feel him._

_But, not here._

_Not now._

_He runs a hand through his hair and stares at me._

"_So what are you doing here?"_

_He reaches over and picks up the book I dropped._

_He crawls over and growls into my ear while dropping the book into my lap. _

"_I could ask you the same thing."_

_I chuckle and push him away softly and he sits back down._

"_Wasn't hungry…"I read the description of the book._

"_I don't ever eat their food." I look up to see him staring at me admiringly. _

"_Oh? Well what does my Beyond eat?"_

_He licks his lips._

"_Only you Lawli"_

_I stretch my legs and try to avoid his gaze only to fail._

_Pop._

_I look up to see Beyond sitting with his legs crossed and a jar sitting between them._

_He looks down smiling and digs his finger inside the jar._

"_mmm want some?"_

_How adorable._

_He probably noticed my smile and looks up innocently with his finger still in his mouth._

"_Strawberry jam huh…?"_

"_Yea, I love it."_

_That smile is to die for._

_He gets up and sits right beside me and takes my hand in his own._

_Unable to stop him, I watch him take my finger and put it in the jar and then into his mouth._

_My eyes widen as he sucks on my finger and stares into my eyes the whole time. _

_I pull out my finger and grab his hair, pulling him in for a kiss._

"_Whoa."_

_He gasps as I let him go. _

_Beyond then abandons his jam and pushes me to the ground to return that fierce kiss._

_Inches away from my mouth, he stops and stares._

"_I love you more than strawberry jam Lawli."_

_My Beyond then bites my lip and I feel myself melting under his touch._

_Don't stop._

_My sweet Beyond._

_End Flashback_

Could it be?


	7. Fooled

**Fooled**

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH?"

"Do you?" I say as I remove my contacts and smile at her.

Chained to a post on the wall, my prey glares at me.

Streaks of black running down her cheeks; all her makeup smearing.

How revolting.

"People will be looking for me you know! So how about you do us both a favor and let me go!"

"You all say the same thing…"

I grab a towel and line up all my tools on it, and then roll it up.

Smiling all the while, I walk up to her, crouch down, and unroll the towel in front of her.

I point at the tool on the left end.

"Do you know what this one is called?"

She doesn't take her gaze off of the contents on the towel.

I pick up the tool and rub my fingers on the blade.

"Welcome to cooking 101. Today, you will learn how one uses these tools to cut…"

I rub the blade against her tearstained cheeks and she stares at it fearfully.

"…skin, and prepare an animal for dinner."

She tries to sob, but no sound escapes those overly glossed lips.

"Now."

I sit with my legs crossed in front of her; the towel of utensils between us.

"Tell me Ms. Stone, what is the one I'm holding called?"

"Please, please, please, please. I can give you whatever you want. Do you wa-want money? I have lots and l-lots of i-it. Just please, PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

Her shrieks bounce off the walls of our little room on the outskirts of the city.

She starts mumbling things, her eyes glaze over; oh how I love the boundaries of human sanity.

"That is not quite the right answer Ms. Stone. This one I'm holding here is a Forschner Victorinox Butcher knife. Makes very clean cuts. See?"

I rub my thumb against it, smiling as the blood oozes.

She stares at the blood in the disbelief, then back at me.

"Oh, I have an idea…how about we play a game."

She tries so hard to escape my touch; I grab her face, using my bloodied hand and make her face me.

"Ok, now that I have the whole class' attention, let me explain. The rules are simple; you have only one shot to get this right….you have to guess which one of these knives is the one that is used to skin the animal….if you get it right, I will unchain you. Deal?"

A small spark of hope enters her otherwise darkened, chocolate eyes, and she nods.

The chain rattles as she sits straight up and studies the knives on the towel.

Long wisps of orange fall effortlessly against her cheeks, somehow softening the lines of stress on her face.

As she concentrates on the knives, I slip the one in my hand back onto the towel.

Clank. Clank. Clank.

She puts her hands together as though she is praying and then moves them in front of her chin.

I watch those honey eyes fill up with tears again as she shakes her head and turns to another knife to study.

Grunting, she lowers her hands and settles them on her lap.

The time goes on painfully slow, when will she understand?

Abruptly, she looks up at me with those cold eyes.

I walk to the fridge and pull out my jam.

Settling the jar between my legs, I watch as she lifts a hand and points to the knife.


	8. Realization

**A/N: and now we are back to Lawliet….hopefully you are enjoying reading this, as much as I'm enjoying writing it….if not…what a waste of time .-. **

**Realization **

Is it really you?

Suddenly my body temperature seems to rise and I feel like I'm suffocating.

The fact he only undresses the men, the fact that most of the men have black hair…

Black hair?

He is trying to get my attention…

I feel my cheeks get hot with the thought.

But those numbers carved into the bodies….what are those numbers?

051603…

Six numbers…

Is it a password? A random set of numbers? A date?

Wait.

WAIT.

Frantically, I slide everything off my bed and pull out my phone.

"Rachel, Do you remember the exact date I met you?"


	9. Jokes

**Jokes**

Her pale hand shakes as she raises her index finger and points to the knife.

The last one on the right.

"This one?"

While smiling at her, I pick up the knife she pointed to and cradle it in my hand.

She looks at me for a moment, with a blank expression, and then looks down while nodding.

"Good choice…"

She looks up abruptly and smiles.

I tilt my head and smile while meeting her eyes with my blood red ones.

"…just not the right one…"

I laugh…a shinigami laugh.

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops.

For a moment I start to believe she literally froze to death because of how pale she became.

"No…no….NO….NO!"

She starts to scream hysterically; cuss words, anything she can think of.

"You see my dear, it is quite impossible for you to choose the right one…do you know why?"

Clank clank clank clank.

She gets up and starts to move vigorously, trying to reach me, trying to escape.

"C'mon Susie, tell me why you think it's impossible?"

I pick up the knife she pointed at and walk up to her.

Grabbing her by her hair, I pull her so that her back is facing me.

She freezes when she feels the knife on her neck.

"That's because I don't have a skinning knife…"

I giggle while whispering in her ear.

I hear a gasp of disbelief…has she lost her mind yet?

"I remember someone told me earlier today that I shouldn't give strangers rides…"

I put pressure on the knife; I feel her body shake out sobs.

"…but isn't it the other way around? That you shouldn't ask a stranger for a ride? Because they just might try to kill you in the end?"

I giggle and lick the dried blood off her cheek.

"I didn't do any-anything to you…" She cried out loud.

"I didn't do anything to you…HAHAHAHA I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU? YOU DON'T REMEMBER DO YOU?"

I take the knife off and slice her cheek.

"AHHHH!" And the prey shrieks again.

"What are you talking about?"

I trip her and toss the knife on the towel.

She falls down and hits her head on the ground and cries more.

"7 years ago. I walked into your news station and you happened to be sitting there with your perfect co workers, discussing some topic as unimportant as the gum under your shoe. I walked up to you in a panic and asked you to please put a picture in your segment for the show because someone dear to me was missing. Nothing too hard to understand. And do you know what you said at that point Susie?"

I grab the biggest knife and make it towards her.

"HMM SUSIE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID?"

I start to slice her clothes, leaving only her undergarments.

She fights vigorously until I finally pull her so that her hands are above her head.

"You said: 'no one gives a fuck about you and that kid in the photo, now get lost, you're wasting my time.'"

While smiling, I start to slice her skin as though she is just a piece of meat.

"Please! Ahhh! NOOOO!"

"Please? PLEASE? You know Susie…"

I stop and look at her widened eyes.

"It is just so hilarious how people change when you threaten their lives…haha...do you understand how urgently I needed that small thing to be done? If you had swallowed your arrogance and given about 10 seconds of your segment to me…I would've found that person…which means I would've not been a killer…which in the end means…YOU WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION RIGHT NOW. Do you see how everything comes back to you?"

She starts to hyperventilate as her eyes start to plead.

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" She starts to move very violently; shaking her head, kicking her feet, trying to move her hands.

A dying fish.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA arrogant till the end huh. Well then, I thank you…because you won't make it hard for me to kill you."

I smile at her screams of pain as I penetrate her skin over and over again.

Pools of liquid form below us.

A mixture of tears, blood and sweat.

"All because of you….I haven't seen him since may…2003…"

Throwing the knife down, I grab her head and take one last look into those honey eyes right before I hear a

SNAP.

I growl.

"Goodbye my arrogant Susie.

May you never rest in peace."

Her blood colors the otherwise colorless floor.

Those eyes, as cold as a winter night, stare into my soul.

While giggling, I walk over to the pool of blood underneath my Susie and dip my finger into it.

After my business is done, I grab the bleach and drench everything in it.

This time I leave her on her stomach…those numbers….waiting….hopefully reminding.

Find me my love…before I find you.


	10. Disbelief

**A/N: If you lovely ducks haven't noticed yet, **_italics_** mean that it is a flashback~  
OH and also, each chapter it switches from Lawliet to Beyond and then back to Lawliet and then back to Beyond….blah blah blah you get the point…..oh and final thought…  
Yes, there are some holes in the story that you might question what they mean….those are there on purpose because I don't want to offer everything all at once….there has to be some mystery haha  
okok this is Lawli~**

**Disbelief**

"…Ummmmm it was '03 right?"

I sigh and scan through the many memories in my head.

"Yes, 2003…do you remember the actual date?"

A long pause on the other end of the line.

"I know it was during spring because there were many flowers haha…"

"March, April, or May…."

051603

"Wait, Rachel…was it May the 16th?"

"OH YES! Now I remember it…why do you ask?"

"Just reminiscing, let's talk later? I'll call you, thanks Rachel."

"No problem! See you!"

So, it really is you, my Beyond…

I sit there in the comfort of my hotel room, thinking and worrying.

Do I want him to find me?

Who has he become? Who have I become?

All of this makes sense now…the numbers…the preferences in appearances and gender…what else?

There has to be something else.

Something that will definitely prove to me that it truly is him…something very noticeable yet overlooked…

I jump off the bed and pace around the room, scanning my mind for anything odd…anything special…

I pace faster and faster until…

_FWOOSH_

"Ahhh"

I end up slipping on the pile of photographs on the floor.

While moving, a piece of paper catches my eye: the paper with all the names of victims and their facts.

Cathy Ellen, Lewis Garcia, Ryan Swan, Jude Clark, Zack Williams, George Bennett, Henry Utter.

Why those people? What about them make them different from others? Are they Random or is there a pattern…

Some sort of puzzle or word play?

My Beyond always loved playing around with peoples' thoughts.

_Flashback_

"_Pssssst! Lawliet, are you awake?"_

_The door creaks open, dripping light into my dark room. I rub my eyes and blink towards the figure at the door. Staring at my watch, then back at the silhouette, I croak. _

"_It's one in the morning. What could be so important?"_

_The door closes behind the mysterious person and a surge of fright enters my veins when I hear it lock. _

"_Who is it, why did you lock the door?"_

_I get up abruptly from my bed, and tip toe towards the light switch._

_A flash of black and red._

_What a surprise…_

"_Hey Lawli…"_

_In front of me grunts my Beyond, smiling brightly._

"_God Beyond…scared the shit out of me!"_

_I whisper with a small smile, anticipating what he might do next._

_Both of our smiles fade when he slides his hand over to the light switch and starts to walk slowly towards me. _

_As the light turns off, all I can focus on is our breaths and finding his warmth._

_I lift my hand in front of me and squint in the dark, trying to find him._

_Thump Thump Thump._

_I hear noises coming from behind me and I smile in that direction, changing my course._

_All of a sudden, something sends me towards the floor. _

_I hear a chuckle._

_That rude ass._

"_Ouch, why did you trip me? Where are you?" _

_I whisper out to the source of the chuckle. _

_Finally I feel a hand in the dark and grab it. _

_Then I tackle him with all my might in the moonlight, searching for dominance._

"_Ugh" I hear a grunt in the dark._

_Although I can't see him, I know that look he is making right now._

_That devious smile, those devilish eyes…_

_I push him on his back and straddle his hips, smiling at a change of plans._

_Grabbing his hands, I pin them down and dip down towards the source of my ecstasy. _

"_Not so strong are you now Beyond?"_

_I whisper on his lips, sending tingles._

"_Mmmm"_

_His moans excite me more as I dip lower onto his neck, still pinning him down._

"_Oh Lawli…"_

_With that groan, I lift up and dive into another heated kiss with the wolf of the night, not letting him breath until it being absolutely necessary._

_Lifting my hands from locking his, I run them down his torso, feeling his uneven breaths._

_Suddenly, those half-lidded eyes open all the way and I hear a chuckle._

_WHOOSH._

_He spins us around and grabs my legs to hook on his waist._

_His grinding against my warmth sends me over the edge; weak moans escape my mouth, only to be devoured repeatedly by his fiery kisses._

_While chuckling softly, he dives down and I feel his breaths by my ear; sending shivers all over._

_He pushes his against mine over and over, and then whispers in the tense darkness._

"_If you want me to continue, you have to help me with something."_

"_Hmmm…" I grind up against him, wanting more…why did he stop?_

_I open my eyes to see him completely stopped, just staring at me with something in his eyes._

"_What."_

"_Answer me and then we'll play some more…" he growls while slowly rubbing his fingers on the waistband of my boxers._

"_I think there is something wrong with me" my Beyond says._

_I tilt my head in confusion. _

_We both sit up in the darkness, the silence consuming._

"_I've been having strange symptoms" he says softly._

_His warm hand in mine squeezes and I squeeze back._

"_What symptoms?" I ask._

_Is that my voice? Why do I sound so….weak._

"_I haven't slept properly, my heart has been feeling weird, and sometimes I just forget what I had to do or say." _

_Panic washes over me and I raise my hand to caress his face._

_He kisses my hand and I feel him looking straight at me._

"_When did this start?"_

"_It started just when something significant happened in my life."_

_I take my hand out of his and put it on my lap while scanning my head for a possible explanation._

"_Stress? Can you describe this event that caused it?"_

_I try to imagine what his face might look like…_

_My Beyond clears his throat, "It was a person who caused it…and I can't stop thinking about it"_

_I scratch the top of my head and wonder why I can't think of a logical answer._

_Stress related? Post-traumatic stress disorder? Depression? _

"_I am not too sure what it can be…but I'll do research on it to find out."_

_All of a sudden I hear a chuckle._

_He grabs my leg and pulls me towards him; I'm too lost in my confusion to fight back._

"_Wai- what?"_

_He pushes me down playfully._

"_Why are you laughing?"_

_I prop up on my elbows, trying to see him in the dark._

_A warm whisper invades my ear._

"_It's you."_

_I shiver when he grabs me and pulls me off the ground._

_Squeezing the cold hand in the dark, I let him lead me._

"_You've never been in my room, have you…?"_

_Even though I can't see him, I imagine the sexy face of immodesty he is wearing now._

_Oh god, Beyonds' room…I feel like crying in anticipation._

"_N-no…"_

_I feel him turn around and lean against the wall. His hand tickles mine and then suddenly, pulls me towards him so I fall against him._

"_Ah-" _

_Not giving me time to breathe, he invades me mouth and I feel his hands glide down to my hips. As he pushes me repeatedly and fiercely against his own body, I feel our kisses get more frantic and almost animalistic. _

_The heat._

_The passion in his actions._

_He tickles the top of my lips as he breaks the kiss._

_Making me moan out some more from the friction building up, he leans in close to my ear and bites playfully before saying._

"_Wanna sleep over…?"_

_He slowly glides his hands to my lower back and starts to caress._

"_Hmm yes"_

_I try to say between heated kisses with my Beyond.  
I tilt my head when he sinks down to suck on my neck._

"_You're mine." He whispers into my ear._

_I want to cry out in happiness._

"_Do you know where my room is?" he mumbles while licking my lips._

_God I want to see his face right now._

"_y-yea…ow! Stop biting me!" I whisper and push away a little, feeling my cheeks get hot._

"_I can't make promises, my Lawli…"He grabs my shirt and pulls me into another kiss and then takes my hand._

_I hear him open my bedroom door and I squeeze his hand,_

_What if we get caught..?_

_I receive a squeeze back, somehow making me feel better._

_All I hear is our breaths as we travel through the dark hallway; trying not to wake anyone up._

_Finally we reach a door and it creaks when my Beyond opens it._

_Suddenly, I'm pulled into the room and pushed against the door as it closes._

"_Mmm" He comes closer._

_The scent of Beyond fills me up and he makes me shiver at the places he touches._

_I feel a hand slowly riding my shirt up as his tongue glazes my neck._

_He then grabs my hair and yanks my head up, resulting in a grunt from me._

_I try to see his face in the darkness, only to fail._

_But I do feel his lips slowly getting closer and closer to mine._

_Feeling his breath on my lips, I anticipate a deep and passionate kiss._

_But instead, he lets go and walks away._

_I stand against the door in confusion, wondering what he is doing or thinking._

"_Beyond?" I whisper in the dark, putting my hands up in front of me…to feel his warmth._

_All of a sudden, moonlight seeps into the room through the newly open curtains._

_I see my Beyond standing next to the window with a smile on his face._

_Finally, I see him…his eyes…they pierce deep into my soul._

"_I want to see." The moonlight dances off of his skin as he walks toward me without braking eye contact. He puts his palm against the door beside me and leans in._

"_I want to see the goose bumps on your skin…" He takes my hand and brings it up to his lips._

"…_those dark, seductive eyes…" Pulling me, he leads me towards the bed; his bed._

"…_the expressions you'll make…"He smiles as he notices my cheeks getting hot from the embarrassing comment he made._

_I lie down, staring deep into those eyes, unable to pull away, to collect my thoughts._

_He looks down at me; those red eyes consumed with lust, wisps of black hair falling elegantly against his face, those lips…inviting._

"_It's you who made me this way." He looks away and then back._

"_What, Beyond?"_

"_Because of you, I can't sleep, think clearly or even breathe right…I can't stop thinking about you." _

_My heart skips a beat; it feels as though everything just started to make sense. _

_He leans down; I feel his lips so close…an inch away…_

"_I love you Lawliet."_

_With that, he crashes our lips together; my eyes widen….to soon close from being swept away by his passionate kisses._

_Loves me?_

"_Mmm" he doesn't let me breathe; our kisses get deeper…our actions, desperate._

_We change to the best positions in order to take off each other's clothing leaving only our boxers on; all without breaking our kisses._

"_Ahh" He finally releases me so I can gasp for air. _

"_Let's finish what you started." He bites down on my neck and smiles down on me._

"_What are you talking about?" I stare up at my Beyond._

_He gets off of me and lies down on his back next to me._

_Before I know it, he grabs me and makes me straddle his hips, and then puts his arms behind his head, waiting._

_I feel my cheeks get hot. _

"_Close the curtains…" I hear myself whisper weakly. I can't do this when I can see him looking…_

"_Why?" he chuckles out and puts his hands on my hips._

"…_all you have to do is move this…" He whispers and moves my hips, causing friction between our boxers. _

"_Ah…" I can feel his erection against me._

"…_and kiss me…"He moves one hand up and caresses my cheek._

"…_unless you feel that you can't do it…" he brings his hands down and watches me with a smile._

"_YES I CAN." I whisper, feeling my cheeks get even hotter._

_It can't be that hard right? I've seen Beyond do it a lot…I can do it._

_I lift my hands and place them on his chest and then lean down to kiss his pale skin._

_He sighs contently as I kiss his neck and dive lower and lower to his nipples._

_Gaining confidence, I start to move gently against his raging erection; resulting in gasps from both of us._

"_Wow." He gasps with half lidded eyes; I feel my erection budding by looking at my Beyond._

_I move more frantically, craving his touch._

"_Beyond…" I whimper as our movements get wilder._

_He moves his hands and pulls me into a frantic kiss._

_I break from the kiss and look down at his boxers._

_He smiles as I creep down and slowly start to pull them off._

_I stare at the blissful expression he makes when I take his length into my mouth._

_A low groan from my lover encourages me even more. I feel a hand entangle in my hair as I continue._

"_I can't take it anymore." My beyond pants out. He pulls me up and spins us around so he is on top._

"_But, I thou-" He cuts me off with another passionate kiss._

_I feel those warm hands of his caress every inch of my skin, slowly sliding down to stop at my boxers. _

_He throws them across the room with a smile; his room._

"_Ah!" He thrusts in deep and I grab the sheets below me._

_He consumes my gasps with his warm lips as he repeatedly presses against me._

_I weakly hook my legs around his warm body and get closer. _

_He smiles as I reach my hands up and draw him near, wanting to feel him even more._

_I inhale that scent my beyond carries; that scent that leaves me dizzy but wanting more._

"_Lawliet…"_

_End flashback_

"Lawliet….lawliet…LAWLIET! THAT'S IT!"

I let out a large sigh and slump on the floor.

Am I scared or excited?

**A/N: VERY VERY SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING.  
I actually have written but was too lazy to upload to fanfiction lol…but I've slowed things down because I had college applications and school shit to get done 3  
BUT, I'm back! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW….any questions? Concerns? Comments? Let me know your point of view.  
Thanks….next chapter coming soon…**


End file.
